Fireworks Zombie
225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Party Zombie |effect = |flavor text = Want to clear some mushrooms? Fire works.|ability = When played: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies.}} Fireworks Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 3 /4 . Its ability does 1 damage to each plant and zombie on the field including itself. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Ability: '''When played: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description ''Want to clear some mushrooms? Fire works. Update History Version 1.2.11 * |4 .}} * *Rarity change: Premium - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Strategies With Fireworks Zombie can clear weak plants off the board, and also has decent stats for a 3 cost card. However, its ability targets fellow zombies on the field, slightly weakening them and reducing their chances of survival. However, it does have synergy with zombies that require themselves to be hurt in order for their ability to trigger. The Newspaper Zombie and Jester make excellent partners with the Fireworks Zombie as the damage dealt to them boosts the Newspaper Zombie's strength and deals 2 damage to the hero, respectively. To avoid accidentally damaging your zombies, place the Fireworks Zombie first, followed by the zombie fighters you want to place afterward. If a zombie's ability triggers after being hurt though, this can be used if the lane in open. Other zombies that go well with this zombie are the Barrel of Deadbeards, Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. You can also use this card to clear out weak zombies, and then replace them with stronger ones. If possible, try to do this while a Valkyrie is in your hand to get even more benefit. Be careful - do it at the wrong time and you will lose nearly all your defenses. Otherwise, this fighter is good at taking out Puff-Shrooms or other plants that have 1 . Gallery Fireworks_Zombie_stats.png|Fireworks Zombie's statistics FireWorksCard.PNG|Card Fireworks_Appearing.png.png|Fireworks Zombie being played Fireworks_Ability.png|Fireworks Zombie about to use its ability Fireworks_Ability2.png|Fireworks Zombie's ability FWorkAtk.PNG|Fireworks Zombie attacking Fireworks_Exploding.png|Fireworks Zombie about to be destroyed Fireworks_without_HeadZ.png|Destroyed Fireworks Zombie FireworksPremium.png|Fireworks Zombie on a Premium Pack Premium_Pack_Store.jpg|Fireworks Zombie on the advertisement for the Premium Pack Screenshot_2016-11-01-10-46-34.png|Fireworks Zombie in the Premium Pack advertisement Impfinity Pack.png|Fireworks Zombie on Impfinity's Premium Pack Old Fireworks Zombie.PNG|Fireworks Zombie's old statistics FireworksZombieUnlocked.png|The player receiving Fireworks Zombie from a Premium Pack (pre 1.6.27) FireWorksSeedOld.png.png|Old Card Fireworks_Zombie_silhouette.jpeg|Fireworks Zombie's silhouette Receiving Fireworks Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving Fireworks Zombie from a Premium Pack (Pre-1.2.11) Earlytoparty.PNG|Fireworks Zombie in the advertisement for the Early to the Party Pack Premium_Pack.jpeg|Fireworks Zombie on the old Premium Pack Fireworks Zombie silhouette.png|Fireworks Zombie's silhouette Receiving Fireworks Zombie.png|The player receiving Fireworks Zombie from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description makes a pun on the word "fireworks." Category:Headwear zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare zombies (Heroes) Category:Party cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies